


Seperation Anxiety

by furiouscatlover



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Religious Parents, conversion therapy, self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiouscatlover/pseuds/furiouscatlover
Summary: Two boyfriends get split up due to unaccepting parents.(OumaSai/ SaiOuma Oneshot)





	Seperation Anxiety

(Kokichi P.O.V.)

I inhaled his scent as we embraced by the beach. The sand grazed our skin, but his hot breath was on my neck. He kissed me and I tasted everything good you could imagine, really. Strawberries, mostly.

"I love you," He breathed as we part. Our foreheads were touching and he smiled.

"I might love you too," I teased. He knows I do.

It seemed like he was about to say something when my phone buzzed for curfew. I took in this scene, with the waves crashing in the background and his beautiful face, framed perfectly by his dark blue hair.

"See you next week," Shuichi said a bit sadly.

"Bye! Don't have too much fun without me!" I said, and started running home.

The houses, people, and everything else blurred by as my lungs burned. The cold air whipped my skin. I finally reached the old, pale pastel blue house. I walked inside and smelled vanilla candles. My parents, if I can call them that, were sitting down praying.

"Kichi-kun! Why don't you join us in prayer?" My mother asked, not looking up from the leather book in front of her.

I shook my head politely. "No thank you, Onee-san. Maybe tomorrow."

"How was tutoring? That Saihara boy seems nice," She pressed.

"It's going well. I think I'm going to bed early. Good night." I said and hope that they don't ask anymore.

"Good night, Kichi-kun," my mother said with a smile.

I headed up stairs and let go of the breath I was holding. I got under my sheets and pulled out my phone, disabling all of the parenting apps and began talking to Shuichi.

"Hey baby~," I said into the phone. 

"H-Hi, Ouma-kun," I swore he was blushing.

We talked about the many things that I had wanted to earlier. Our time was limited, and we knew this. I never wanted to talk about my parents and their freaky religious shit. At some point I must've fallen asleep because I stirred to my mother's voice.

"...yes, that's the address. He's always off tutoring with this Saihara. Please tell me you can fix him, or cure him."

I perked up in worry at Shuichi's family name and got up out of my bed and pressed my ear against the wall.

"You can? Oh, that's wonderful! God bless you. Thank you, farewell."

I felt anxiety sear through my chest. I'm not sick, and there's nothing wrong with me. Oh, I definitely shouldn't have come out. Not to my freak parents who worshiped someone who dictated who you could love.

Too late. It's not like I could take it back.

I walked back to my bed and curled up in it. My phone had died, so I plugged it in and waited for sleep again.

 

I woke up and started preparing myself for school, but as I was about to leave there was a woman dressed in church like clothing, just waiting.

"Hello. My name is Eriko. I have heard that you are sick. I'm going to take you some where, where you can be cured. You'll be back here in a matter of weeks, if you cooperate," She said calmly. I broke into a cold sweat.

"What possibly do you mean? I'm fine!" I said, and tried pushing past her. She stopped me.

"Please come with me," she said firmly.

I shook my head. My darkest fears started surfacing and I lost my composure. 

"I'm not fucking sick!" I said, my voice growing in volume. 

My parents were watching this. My mother sipped her tea, and my father scowled.

"Yes, you are, dear," She said with a fake kindness. It made me disgusted. I was about to protest more but she pulled out a needle and stuck it in my neck.

The last thing I saw were my parents, not caring whatsoever. 

 

I woke to a dim light filtered through metal bars. The room I was in seemed similar to a prison, but only with a bit of decoration here and there, like a portrait of an attractive woman. Not like I found her pretty, but what ever. 

Wait.

I had only heard about this once. Shuichi explained a case he and his uncle finished where a gay 17 year old escaped from somewhere similar to this after murdering everyone who worked there, then himself. 

It's conversion therapy.

"They turn LGBT members to heterosexual people. It's horrible, what they do, because the way they do it is with p-physical abuse and-" Shuichi's voice rang through my head. I remembered how he had started crying halfway through, and how I had hugged him. He was scared of what they did. I felt myself shake and I missed his warm body against my freezing one.

I let tears fall down my face, but a minute later I heard footsteps. I wiped my face of tears and put on a brave facade.

Another woman. I didn't bother noticing what she was wearing.

"Hello. You must be Ouma-kun. I'm-" She started.

"I don't give a shit," I smiled innocently.

She blinked, but didn't seem very shaken. "I will be taking you to your first... class."

I didn't protest due to what Shuichi told me about what they could do. I sat down in a class full of other boys. They were pretty cute, but I felt uncomfortable because of their dead eyes and sad posture.

The women walked up to the blackboard and smiled. 

"Hello. Welcome to your first teaching." She pointed to the blackboard with a sharp silver stick.

I fiddled with my shirt nervously.

"Today, we will talk about why you are attracted to," she coughed," other men. Before we start, know that it's disgusting. You shouldn't be, really. It's against the Bible and what God intended. If you are homosexual or transgender, you will go to hell."

Anger flared up. I raised my hand, though. The woman pointed to me with her stick. 

"Yes?"

"What do you mean by that? I mean, it's not bothering anyone, and certainly not you. Why are people so obsessed with-"

The woman stalked up to me and slapped me.

The stinging shocked reality into me, at least.

She smiled sweetly at me.

"Please do not talk back. We wont have any problems that way."

She continued talking to the class.

 

Months went by. I had never felt so disgusted with myself. At least it worked, I thought. Insanity seemed to be taking over my mind and I couldn't even stop it.

The people, they weren't right. But to avoid a smacking, I learned the hard way, I had to play along. It was gross. They made me hate myself. They made me want to crawl out of my skin and die. Because I had always known I was gross.

It just needed something to spark that flame. And that's what they were doing.

It drove me to scratch my skin, and mark it up with red. It was all raw. And it was covered in bruises. One of the guys there, Kaito Momota, really liked beating me up. And everyday, he'd punch or kick or hurt me. It sucked. 

He made me suck his dick once.

It was gross and made me even more disgusted with myself. I wanted to die.

I missed Shuichi. I missed his sweet voice and his kindness and his hair and the taste of strawberries on his lips. But I knew he wouldn't come for me, because I was gross and weird and ugly and he surely had moved on.

Which made it quite a shock when he appeared in the middle of the night, holding a match and smiling.

"Ouma-kun," he whispered. I gasped and took his hand as he hushed me.

"I-I... my..." I tried saying, but gave up because I hadn't spoken in forever.

We walked together silently out the back and hopped in a truck. Shuichi started it up and we drove. It was about 2AM.  
As soon as we got far enough away, he pulled over and he looked at me with that stupid smile.

"Oh god, I searched everywhere for you. I-I... it was so hard. I can't even imagine what you went through. I'm sorry I took so long, it took forever..." I started crying. Real tears, that I hadn't been able to spill in months.

Shuichi leaned in and kissed me. I broke away.

"P-Please don't-" I gasped, still crying.

His beautiful (dare I say that even in my mind) face scrunched up. He held me in his loving arms.

"It's okay... I won't hurt you," He said. "I love you."

I cried my heart out, until I couldn't anymore and I was dehydrated as hell.

I hugged him back.

"I love you," I whispered finally.

**Author's Note:**

> this is rushed and bad but i HATE conversion therapy sm it makes me shake with anger when i think abt it


End file.
